For a Single Wish
by constantinite
Summary: complete/ republish/ "Kau ingin rumah yang seperti apa?"/ "Rumah yang ada kau mengucapkan 'tadaima' dan aku yang menjawab 'okaerinasai' setiap harinya,"/ Enjoy :)


For A Single Wish

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

_"Kau ingin rumah yang seperti apa?"_

_Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Seulas senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya yang berseri._

_"Rumah yang ada kau mengucapkan '_tadaima_' dan aku yang menjawab '_okaerinasai_' setiap harinya," jawabnya ringan dengan binar kebahagiaan di kedua matanya._

_Sasuke tersenyum sambil mendengus. "Simpel sekali."_

.

Hujan lebat tengah mengguyur Konoha. Sakura berdiri dengan cemas di dalam kamarnya yang senyap. Sesekali dia berjalan mondar-mandir dari sudut kamar ke sudut lain, kemudian berhenti di depan jendela kamarnya yang buram akibat uap dingin yang dibawa hujan. Rintik-rintik air turun tiada henti sepanjang hari. Di telinganya, menempel ponsel hitam yang mendengungkan nada sibuk berkali-kali.

Sakura berdecak sebal sambil berulang kali memencet tombol-tombol di ponselnya, kemudian kembali mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Dengan gusar ditunggunya sang lawan bicara untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ayo angkat, Sasuke..." gumamnya resah.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Benar-benar situasi yang gawat. Baru saja Shizune mengabarinya kalau ada masalah dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan Shizune perlu kehadiran Sasuke di gedung acara sekarang juga, tetapi menapa Sasuke tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya? Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari ponselnya, mengingat Sasuke sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan para kolega bisnisnya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Sakura mencoba menelepon, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab teleponnya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega.

"Sasuke? Kau dimana? Shizune-_san_ ada perlu denganmu di gedung resepsi," ucap Sakura terburu begitu suara 'hn' Sasuke terdengar dari seberang.

"_Hn. Akan kuusahakan_."

"Kau harus cepat, Sasuke," paksa Sakura.

Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara _wiper_ mobil. Rupa-rupanya Sasuke tengah di dalam mobil dan berkendara.

"_Hn_," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Cepatlah, kumohon," pinta Sakura sekali lagi.

Terdengar Sasuke mendengus dari seberang. "_Iya, Sakura. Aku akan segera ke sana_," tegasnya lagi disertai nada bosan.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"_Hn_. _Aishiteiru_."

KLIK. Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sambil memandang ponselnya bingung. Sungguh, bukan suatu kebiasaan Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu. Bahkan sampai kurang dari seminggu pernikahan mereka, hanya pernah ada satu dua kata cinta seperti itu untuknya.

Dan tentu saja Sakura terheran-heran saat Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengatakan '_aishiteiru_' seperti itu. Biasanya, serasa ada berton-ton batu yang menyumpal mulutnya hingga pria itu sulit mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Walaupun masih setengah kebingungan, tak urung jua rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ah, Sasuke punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya.

.

Seharusnya Sakura tahu, satu kata _aishiteiru_ itu benar-benar bermakna dua. Cinta dan perpisahan.

Ya. Sasuke mencintainya. Hingga akhir hayatnya.

Seharusnya Sakura sadar kalau saat itu juga kata-kata itu berarti perpisahan.

Tidak akan ada bunyi lonceng gereja di pagi musim semi dengan bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran di halaman gereja katedral. Tidak akan ada gaun sutra putih dengan renda-renda dan payet menghiasi detail gaun. Tidak akan ada buket bunga pengantin. Tidak akan ada undangan semerbak wangi mawar. Dan tidak akan ada pula rumah impiannya. Terlebih, tidak akan ada pria gagah berbalut _tuxedo_ putih yang akan berdiri di sampingnya nanti di depan altar untuk mengucapkan sumpah setia seumur hidup.

Sakura membersit hidungnya yang sudah memerah dengan sebelah tangan. Ponsel hitamnya digenggam di tangan yang lain, setengah menimbang setengah berharap. Akankah nama yang sangat dinantinya itu akan menelepon dan berkata bahwa yang terjadi tadi hanya lah salah informasi semata atau mungkin gurauan untuk mengerjainya?

Nihil.

Ponsel itu bergeming, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada telepon masuk. Layarnya masih sama gelapnya dengan menit-menit yang lalu. Tidak akan ada telepon dari orang yang sangat dinantinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar hebat.

Sekali lagi Sakura membersit hidungnya. Kali ini tak kuasa menahan lelehan air mata, dia jatuh terkulai sesenggukan di meja makan rumah Sasuke—rumah mereka.

.

Sambil disangga kedua sahabatnya di sisi kanan dan kiri, Sakura berdiri lemas di antara kerumunan orang-orang berbaju hitam. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi sebuah nisan marmer baru yang mengukir nama seseorang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan suara serak, diyakinkan dua sahabatnya itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja—paling tidak untuk sekadar berdiri tegak untuk beberapa saat. Mereka berdua pun dengan enggan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri mematung di depan nisan Sasuke.

Kelopak matanya mengatup perlahan seiring dengan ingatan kejadian kemarin sore saat Ino dengan suara serak meneleponnya dari rumah sakit. Sama sekali tidak dia bayangkan momen tersebut awal dari kandasnya kebahagiaannya. Saat itu, dengan enggan Ino mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Begitu Sakura mendengarnya, napas Sakura serasa dicabut paksa dari paru-parunya. Namun, rupanya kabar itu bukan lah yang terburuk.

Tabrakan keras antara dua mobil menyebabkan luka-luka fatal pada sistem pernapasannya. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan melukai paru-paru dan jantungnya. Serpihan kaca yang melukainya membuat Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Pasokan darah AB rhesus yang cocok untuknya tidak mencukupi. Sekuat tenaga Ino dan para dokter lainnya mencoba memberikan pertolongan cepat. Namun, mereka tidak bisa mengusahakan banyak ketika stok darah untuk Sasuke tidak kunjung diperoleh.

Masih dengan suara bergetar yang sama, kini ditambah dengan sesenggukan, Ino benar-benar mengabarkan yang terburuk. Sasuke tak terselamatkan. Dan hanya ada satu kata yang berhasil diucapkan pria itu di sisa-sisa hidupnya.

Satu kata maaf darinya untuk Sakura.

Ah, Sasuke... Menapa harus begini?

Begitu Sakura membuka matanya kembali, air mata sudah menggantung di kedua matanya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat dan kedua tangan terkepal membentuk tinju rapat di sisi tubuhnya. Ditahannya mati-matiann supaya tidak ada air mata yang jatuh lagi.

Sakura terdiam kaku. Seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari nisan marmer simbolik Sasuke, dia menutup matanya lagi.

Ah, dia tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis.

.

Selesai.

.

A/N : Ini ide cerita terfavorit saya sejauh ini. Asdfghjkl saya demen banget sama angst DX di review-review yang dulu sempat ada yang menyarankan untuk rombak ceritanya, terutama deskrip. Tapiii saya malas sekaleee. Jadinya saya publish lagi di sini cuma dengan sedikit pembenahan EyD dan diksi di sana-sini.

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**eternality** (a.k.a. _stop for a moment_)

[Published: 05-03-11]


End file.
